


Romeo and shut the fuck up

by SwingAndAMiss



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, They are both stubborn, the writer regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingAndAMiss/pseuds/SwingAndAMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camp is cold, dreary and depressing. So why not put on a play about something equally as depressing and have soldiers put on the performance? Who could argue with a show and distraction in the middle of a war?<br/>Caleb. Caleb could argue. Especially when he's Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and shut the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first tallster fic so don't bite my head off.  
> I'm not the best writer out there, but after watching Private Romeo, and if you haven't seen this movie yet I urge you to so do, and I was inspired to write this.
> 
>  
> 
> (If there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes forgive me I didn't have an editor)

 

In the middle of a war for your independence the last thing you would be thinking about is entertainment. Or so Ben thought. During a standoff between the enemy no one had been able to leave camp in large groups for long periods of time in fear of an attack.  
By the 3rd week of being hauled up in camp a couple soldiers suggested having some form of in camp entertainment. It wasn't uncommon to have a large group drink and sing old songs together but even that started to run stale and the ale was tasting more like lightly flavoured water. During one of the group drinks a clearly drunkin lieutenant announced a play should be put one. “To distract the men from this horrendous war!” he said with a slurred speech and the idea took off from there. Men cheered him on passing him more of ale.  
To pick which play to perform someone had suggested a vote. Unfortunately not enough people who were coherent could vote so they went with names in a hat. For 30 minutes, drunk and sober men alike shouted out various plays. Each name (ones that weren't repeated) were written down on a piece of paper, folded in half and placed into a hat that was probably left behind by someone who had not realized the hat had been knocked off their head.

In the end a total of 25 different plays went into the hat. The captain who took out the folded ballot and gave a heavy sigh. “Who the hell suggested Romeo and Juliet??” Some men laugh while a good portion groan taking another swig from their cups.

Next to come was roles for the play. A few volunteered for the play but many parts still were left open. Since it worked so well the first time, names in a hat was the way to go.

The people to play Romeo and Juliet where the last to be called.  
When the part for Romeo was called Ben Tallmadge’s name soon followed. A few of the men hooted and hollered and jabbed Ben in a ribs with their elbows. Ben was blushing at the sudden mass attention he had received.

Throughout the beginning of the name calling ordeal, Caleb’s name had not been called. So he was feeling confident when Juliet was the only role left and that all he had to do for this dumb play was help figure out who's chair belonged to who after the performance was done.

But as usual, nothing ever seems to go Caleb Brewster’s way.

 

_~Romeo and Juliet~_  
_Thursday night_  
_Camp central_  
_Bring a chair and a mug_

Little posters were put up around camp to promote the one time show. In no way will the performance be extravagant or professional.The stage is just long planks of wood given a little height by the rotting logs underneath it. Due to the fact that there was indeed a war going on, rehearsing for the show only lasted a couple of weeks. But the show was less of a good performance and more of an aid to help the men through the war.

\------

“Ben.” Caleb says folding his arms. “Ben this is stupid.” He was draped with an old red tablecloth that was meant to represent a dress. Two corners are draped over his shoulders and meet at his waist while the sides wrap around his hips. The “dress” is set in place by a belt. Caleb had to walk or rather waddle due to how the garment constricted his movements.  
“Not only is this costume stupid, the whole play is stupid!” Caleb moves closer to the inside of Ben's tent. “These little shites met each other for 20 minutes. There is no way you can fall in love like that. Loves doesn't work that way.”

Ben chuckles as he gets his own costume ready. The play wasn't for a few more days but Ben insisted they practice in costume. “You saying you know about love, Brewster?” Caleb can feel his face burn a bit. “Last time I checked you just did one night affairs.” Ben looks up from fasting his shirt buttons. “And all put our name in the hat Caleb. Just because you drew the short straw doesn't mean you can back out.”

Caleb huffs as he throws himself onto Ben’s desk and lays down spreading his arms. “I only put my name in that stupid hat because you did. Never thought I would get chosen to be in this stupid play.” He grumbles under his breath.

Ben sighs pretending he didn't hear him.

“Caleb, come on we need to run through our lines.” Ben sat on his cot while Caleb is rolling up his script in his hands. Ben started tapping his foot impatiently.  
_“If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ ” Ben begins to recite. He doesn't even have to look at the script, he's already got it memorized.

Caleb grumbles and heaves himself into a sitting position on the desk. “ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much._ ” He said unenthusiastically. “ _Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch”_ Caleb pauses before rubbing his hands over his face several times. “ _And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”_ He extends his hand out to Ben as if to take his hand as he still looks down at his script.

Ben rises from his cot and takes a step towards Caleb not yet taking his outstretched hand. “ _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”_

They had practiced these lines several times but, today seems different. They had always kept their distance while rehearsing. Both of them may be playing the play's main love interests but they are best friends and both men.

“ _Ay...Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer?”_ Caleb could see that Ben was getting fidgety. He was tucking and untucking his hand from one another. Caleb realized that he had moved closer to the edge of the desk.

“ _O, then, dear saint, let lips do…”_ This time it's Ben who pauses. “... _what hands do.”_ He takes Caleb’s hand and closes the gap between them. “ _They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”_

Caleb can barely get the words out. “ _Saints. Saints do not move-_ ” He scrambles to turn the page of his script with one hand. “- _though grant for prayers' sake.”_ Ben was standing so close. Did he even realize? Was this just apart of the play? Caleb’s mind was racing.

“ _Then move not, while my prayer's effect...I take._ ” Ben takes what sounds like a deep breath and leans into a kiss.  
The kiss wasn't more than their lips simply touching almost like a light brush.

Caleb was too shocked to move. But he wanted to move.  
Before he could do anything Ben was already pulling away his eyes frantically searching Caleb’s face for any sort of reaction.  
“ _Thus from my lips by yours my sin is purged_.” Ben says this time a lot faster and out of character as he realizes he might have made a mistake in kissing Caleb.  
“Well that's enough for one day.” He adds quickly creating as much distance between them as the tent will allow. With his back turned to Caleb he continues. “That. That was for the play.” He's covering his face with his hand hoping it helps conceal how red his face has become.

“Right.” Caleb can't help but be disappointed. “For the play.” He jumps off the desk and discards the dress.  
What did Caleb expect? Did he really think that Ben would care for him the way Caleb always did for him? No. No way anything could ever go Caleb’s way. “See you later Ben.” _Maybe it's better this way._

A line from the play, _Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it,_ replays in his mind over and over.

As soon as Caleb leaves the tent he takes for the woods.

 

\--------

 

That night Caleb doesn't return for dinner and Ben is getting worried. Caleb really isn't the type to skip meals.

“Have you man seen Brewster?” Ben asks a couple of soldiers who unsurprisingly don't seem to be enjoying the grey mush they have been served. Food rations had been running low and local business are denying them because don't take continental dollars. So food had been scarce and people were making due with what they had.

“Sorry sir, haven't seen him since he took off into the bush couple hours go.” One of the men replied choking down his meal while he points in the general direction he saw Caleb go.

“Thanks.” Ben says before clapping the man on the shoulder and jogging off towards where he was pointing.

Ben searched for what felt like 3 hours for that bearded asshole with no such luck of finding him. The sun had completely disappeared and Ben decided to call it quits for the night. If Caleb wanted to be found he would have jumped out from behind a tree and scared Ben already.

Walking back in complete darkness was a lot harder than Ben remembered. He was tripping over roots every few seconds and occasionally bumping into trees.  
After walking aimlessly through the trees Ben realizes he walked a lot further from camp than he originally thought.

“Shit.” Ben shivers. It was getting cold. He wraps his arms around himself trying to get warm He had only been wearing his blue uniform before starting his failed search for Caleb. “Caleb you idiot, you better be at camp.” Ben said to no one. His teeth were chattering as he tried to find his way.

 

Caleb had gone back to camp. He had gone back to camp drunk. He may be a spy now but smuggling was still apart of his trade so of course Caleb had managed to acquire a very expensive bottle something. He couldn't make out the words on the label, but it was alcohol and that's all that matters.  
He had been saving it for after the play was done so he could share it with Ben. A sort of congratulations for getting through the play in one piece. But drinking ¾ of a bottle because you realize the person you've loved since childhood won't feel the same way about you seems a better way to use it. It's not like Caleb hadn't come to this conclusion years ago. He always thought Ben didn't like him like that but he still let a little hope it. No matter how small.  
_He’ll just torment you by kissing you for the play when he doesn't mean it_. Caleb takes another swig straight from the bottle as he makes his way to a stump.

They had known one another for years, since they were kids. Growing up they were so close that you would never see them apart. They used to hold hands and kiss one another but as they grew older their parents shunned the affection they showed to each other.  
“ _But you love mom and kiss her. And I love Ben so why can't I kiss him?_ ” They never got any kind of straight answer for why. Just that they shouldn't.

“Brewster?” He hears someone call. Caleb lowers the bottle to get an eyeful of who was calling him. He replies in a muffled grunt as he swallows the mouthful of drink that is probably only meant to be consumed in sips at a time.

“You didn't come back with Major Tallmadge?” He asked and Caleb shot him a look.

“Why would I come back with the major?”  
The private seemed a little reluctant to answer. “Well sir, a couple hours before night fall Major Tallmadge asked where you had gone and was directed into the woods.”

Realization hits Caleb. He had been out for hours so of course Ben would come looking for him. After all they are friends.  
“God damn arsehole.” He grumbles again. “Better go find him before he freezes to death. Again.” he caps the bottle and rises from the stump. “I can never just relax here. It's always someone is missing or being stupid or something!” He grumbles making his way to Ben’s tent. The private was out of earshot but Caleb continues to talk. “Bet he didn't even bring his damn cloak.”

Caleb gives a disappointed sigh when he sees the clock still on the back of Ben's chair.

He grabs it and heads back to the woods.

\------

 

“BENJAMIN TALLMADGE!” Caleb hollers with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Where the hell are ya.” He was still somewhat intoxicated but the cold air has sobered him to a certain degree. He was in the middle of absolutely nowhere looking for his probably half frozen friend.

Caleb took a few more steps before he realizes there is a new set of foot steps. He began to brace himself for any kind of attacker. He began to feel around his waist for his hatchet.

“Cccccalebbb?” A teeth chattering voice called. It was Ben.

Caleb swings around and sees a very visibly shaking man chattering his teeth. “Benny boy!” He rushes over to him and takes his face in his hands. “You're colder than a dead body.” Caleb is so close Ben can smell the alcohol on his breath. Instead of Ben's own cloak, Caleb gives him his leather jacket. It will serve it’s purpose better than the cloak.

“Caleb, I can't.” Ben began to protects.

“You shut your chattering trap til we get back to camp.”

They walked in silence the whole way back. Ben was leaning on Caleb in an awkward shuffle but nothing was said.

As soon as they make it to Ben's tent Caleb turned to leave not thinking twice or saying a word.

“Caleb!” Ben called out and he stops walking. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Caleb tries to sound oblivious.

“It's just, we used to be so close Caleb.” Ben walks closer to him. “What happened?”

Caleb turns around and shrugs. “We grew up.”

Ben leans down, touches their foreheads together and give a deep sigh. “I wish thing hadn't changed.” Ben is about to continue but backs away when he hears the footsteps of passing soldiers.

Caleb gives a forced laugh. “Guess you're not sorry at all.” He crosses his arms across his chest.

Ben stutters. “Uh-what…?” He's taken back and tries to figure out what his next words will be. “Cal-” he starts but is cut off.

“What are you trying to pull Ben?” He sounds angry now but is trying to keep his voice in a hush as not to raise any suspicion if any passerby where to listen in. “One moment you're as far away from me as possible and the next moment we’re practically nose to nose. I don't understand you Ben. Do you not realize how much it hurts when the person you love is so close and giving you what you want just to turn around and act like it didn't happen!?”

Caleb realizes what he just said. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Caleb tries to recover. “Ben, you're my friend.” He lowers his voice. “Why do you have to be you?” He not looking at Ben anymore. His eyes are glued to the ground.

“ _I take thee at thy word.Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”_

_He's taken back. He's quoting the play? Caleb is a bit annoyed._  
_When Caleb doesn't recite along Ben continues._

“By a name? I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

Ben found his place forehead to forehead with Caleb again. He's tightly closing his eyes. “Caleb, do you know how much it hurts to love someone but you can't show them affection because if you're found out the punishment is death? The fear that just by telling them you love them there is a possibility you could lose them forever?”

Caleb takes a few moments to understand what Ben is saying. “So when we were practicing. And you…”

“I lied.”

“Why?” He's confused now. “Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?”

“How was I supposed to know Caleb? You flirt with everyone, even if you don't realize it. And when I kissed you, you just stood there.”

He takes Ben's face in his hands. “When the person you've been in love with since childhood kisses you for the first time when it not just playful kisses between children, I think it's understandable to be a little shocked.” Caleb punches him in the arm. “And I don't flirt with everyone!” Caleb tried to ad pd humour to the situation. Because that's just that Caleb does.

Ben pulls Caleb in closer resting his head on his shoulder. He breaths deep. “ _My life were better ended by their hate Than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love.”_

“ _By whose direction found’iisssst_ -” Caleb starts but doesn't have his lines as beautifully memorized as Ben. “Is that even English??” He looks up at Ben who is staring down at him now. Caleb breaks into a smile.

“Shut up Caleb.” The words don't come out mad or aggressive. No, they come out in calming string of sounds as Ben gets closer.

The kiss is deeper than before. Ben can feel how desperate Caleb is to get closer. He backs Caleb up until his lower back hits the desk. In one swift motion he grabs Caleb from under his thighs and sits him on the desk.  
“We continuing from where we left off?” Caleb says out of breath as he's wrapping his arms around Ben's neck letting Ben situate himself between his legs.  
Ben rolls his eyes and instead of kissing Caleb on the mouth he goes for his neck. The cold still clung to his lips and it made Caleb shiver. “Stop teasing you asrehole.” But Ben ignores him humming his way down his neck. Ben's sure to get a beard rash after this.

“ _O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_ ” Caleb says in a sarcastic tone.  
Ben stops his work and looks up. “That's my line.”

“Role reversal is always fun.” Caleb winks and Ben's face gets redder than any tomato Caleb has ever seen. Caleb laughs and pecks Ben on the nose.

They stay looking at one another for a long length of time without saying a word. It's a comfortable silence.

“Ben.”

“Caleb.”

“I think…” Caleb starts but stops to take a breath. “I think, I maaaaaybe kinda who knows, maybe just a wee bit in love with you.”

Ben laughs kissing Caleb again.

"I think I'm in love you with too."

**Author's Note:**

> The end?


End file.
